Home
by Azariah X
Summary: A young Logan gets more than an education when he arrives at Xavier's Institute.  Totally A/U with a few OC's. A little bit of crossover with comics.


School gets a lot more interesting for some of the X-men. Most of them are students in this one. May be some crossover with comics. Definitely A/U. Includes a few OC's. I do not own the X-Men characters. This story is one long chapter. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so still learning how to post. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

It was still pretty warm outside for mid-September. Xavier's School for the Gifted and Talented was gearing up for another successful school year.

The dining hall was packed with students getting breakfast before heading to the first classes of the day.

Ororo Monroe was already seated at her usual table with a few friends . Although she was younger than most of the kids she hung around with, she was always up early in order to tend to her plants in the greenhouse that the professor had built for her 15th birthday in May. It was a form of meditation for Ororo before becoming buried in the chaos of the day.

"Mornin Sugah." Greeted Rouge in her deep southern twang. Beside her sat her on again/off again boyfriend Remy LeBeau. He was tall, slender and extremely handsome. Even though it was warm, he still wore his trademark trench coat. He went nowhere without it.

"Stormy, how ya doing this morn chere. Ya lookin mighty fine by da way." He flashed her one of his toothy grins. Rogue turned and scowled at him. This is why they were on again, off again. Remy was a notorious flirt, and Rogue hated it. Ororo thought Remy was harmless, at least to her. She never took him seriously. She knew how much Rogue really meant to him. Poor guy just couldn't help himself.

"I am well, thank you Remy, but you may not be if you keep calling me by that stupid name."

"You be breakin poor Remy heart chere. Dat name special jus for you."

"Knock it off Remy, it's too early for you to be shoveling the crap. Leave Ro alone." Came the annoyed voice of Scott Summers. He wasn't really angry at Remy, but he didn't like him flirting with Ororo all the time and then dating Rogue. Ororo was his sister in every way that mattered and he was not going to put up with any game playing from some 2 cent Romeo from the Bayou. He and Ro were the first 2 students at the school and he would always look out for her. He put down the two trays he was holding, and then held out the chair next to him for his girlfriend Jean.

He leaned over to kiss Ororo on the cheek before sitting down. "Morning Ro, Rogue."

"Mornin y'all."

"Good Morning Scott and Jean. Are you two ready to begin your senior year?"

"Yeah," said Scott excitedly. "School has been great, but I'm ready to move ahead now. I mean, all I have heard about since I was 12 was about how the Professor wanted to start a team called the X-Men. I've been waiting for the day for me to take my place as leader of the team, which should be happening soon."

"But Scott, what about us? You seem to forget that once we graduate, I'll be going to college and then medical school. Even though I'll be back for vacations and breaks, it won't be the same for awhile. I'm going to miss you. Won't…well..will you miss me?" Jean asked, her green eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Oh God, Jean, of course I'll miss you. I love you, you know that. I'll be here waiting for you when you get done school. Then we can get married and start a family, just like we planned." He leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goddess, you two can be quite sickening at times. It is like living in a mutant soap opera. People are trying to eat." Ororo joked as she rolled her eyes at the two love birds.

Scott turned to his other side and grabbed Ororo in a playful choke hold.

"You just wait kiddo, some guy is going to have you mooning all over him one day. Of course, he better keep his hands to himself while you're doing it."

"Please Scott, half of the males in the school will not even look in my direction thanks to you and the Professor. If you two keep it up, I will become Old Lady Monroe who lives with 100 cats and be featured on an episode of "Hoarders". "

Jean joined in then. " No way Ro, you are way too anal to be a hoarder. And you will never be Old Lady anything, seeing as though you probably won't age much one you hit your 20's."

The resident Dr., Henry McCoy, had done studies on all the children at the school, in order to learn more about their mutations. It was discovered that because of Ororo's connection to the weather and nature, her body renewed itself, just as the earth did. She would never scar, and her aging process would be very slow. Unless she were to be killed, gravely injured, or contract some incurable disease, she would easily live over 100 years without looking much older than she did at that very moment.

Ororo laughed lightly, " I guess you are right as usual dear Jean. Hopefully I will not spend all of those years alone." She look pointedly at Scott.

"Listen Ro, I'm just looking out for you, that's all. You're my family, I love you, is that so wrong?" He pouted his lips at her.

It was times like these that she wished she could see his eyes again, but she had learned his expressions well enough over the years to know he was being sincere. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "I know dear brother, and I appreciate it. I did not mean to upset you….and I love you also." She said with a smile.

"Oh God, would you guys stop already. All this sickly sweetness is giving me a stomach ache." Said Bobby who had joined the group, along with Kitty.

"Like, I don't know Bobby. I think it's kinda sweet the way Scott watches out for Ororo. You could like take some lessons." said Kitty.

"Yeah, I'll do that Kitty. I'll fit it in between poking my eyes out, and eating glass." Bobby never failed to be a smart ass.

"Mon ami, no wonda why Remy chere decide to dump ya, non. Don know how ta treat a lady." Said Remy.

"Look sewer rat, I think you know EXACTLY what you can do for me…"

"Hey guys knock it off…" Scott started.

Ororo blocked them all out as she caught sight of a tall dark figure making his way to a table in the back. It was Logan. He had come to the school a year ago after Charles found him on cerebro wandering the woods of Canada. He had no recollection of who he was or what had happened to him. The Professor and Dr. McCoy had been working with him extensively to try to piece his life together. He had a healing factor, so he would not age and would not die unless under extreme circumstances. Someone had experimented on him so he now had metal laced to his entire skeleton, including his 6 claws. He was a loner and did not try very hard to make friends. Remy talked to him at times, but they were the barest of friends. He and Rogue were pretty close, but it was more of a brother/sister type deal. He had showed mild interest in Jean, mostly flirting, but most of that was to get at Scott who he disliked immensely.

Scott…Scooter, dick-head. Whatever he called him, he could not stand the guy. They constantly argued about everything. The Professor was determined that Logan be an official X-Men and Scott did not like that. He also did not like the fact that Logan would be teaching a self -defense class this year. Charles said it was beneficial for the students to learn hand to hand combat and not just rely on their mutant abilities. Although Scott had to admit that Logan possessed and impressive set of skills, he felt that he was ill-mannered and would scare off the kids instead of teaching him anything.

What really would have given Scott a coronary was if he knew that Ororo and Logan had been seeing each other for the past few months. It started on her birthday. The Professor had surprised Ororo with the greenhouse and arranged a surprise party there. Logan did not come to the party, but once everyone left, Ororo stayed behind to examine the plants already there. Logan came in and stood watching while she took inventory. When Ororo turned to walk out, she was startled to see him just standing there with his hands behind his back.

**Flashback**

"_Hello Logan, what can I do for you?"_

"_Heard it was yer birthday." he said gruffly_

"_Yes, you just missed the party. There is some cake left over. Would you like some?"_

"_Naw, didn't come here fer that." He just stood there with his hands behind his back. Ororo thought he actually looked nervous and uncomfortable._

"_Well was there something you wanted Logan?"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and the looked up at her._

"_I…well I just…ah shit…here!" Logan thrust out his other hand towards her. In it was an orchid plant to put in the greenhouse._

_Ororo had to laugh. Only Logan would be angry while giving someone a gift._

"_Wat's so funny darlin. If ya don't like it ya don't hafta keep it."_

"_Oh no Logan, it is exquisite. Thank you for thinking of me."_

"_Yer welcome, I guess. I gotta go…do…something. See ya round." Logan turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder._

"_I shall see you my friend." Ororo stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. Logan actually blushed before turning to run out of the greenhouse._

**_End_**

Since then, they had been meeting in private. They would sit by the lake located at the end of the property, or he would climb up the outside of the mansion onto her balcony. Due to Ororo's extreme claustrophobia, she had a huge loft room in the attic. Her's was the only room up there, so he could not come up the steps because you only went up the steps to go to her room. Ororo did not like keeping the secret, but Logan had pointed out some valid points why it was necessary. The Professor and Scott were reasons one and two. The Professor raised her from a child and she was HIS daughter, blood be damned. Although he liked and respected Logan, there is no way he would approve of the two dating. Logan was 18 (at least they thought he was), and Ororo had just turned 15 four months ago. His exploits away from the mansion were known amongst the students and faculty. He was known to disappear on a Friday and head into town on his bike. Drinking beer and having sex with various women he met in bars. No one seemed to notice, or did not comment on the fact that these trips had become non-existent the last three months.

Logan took his seat in the far corner and could feel her eyes on him. He looked up and met her gaze and gave her a tiny smirk. He then looked back to his mountain of breakfast items and began to eat. She looked beautiful this morning, just like every morning. Her long white hair contrasted nicely with her caramel skin. She had full lips that always looked stained with cherries, and her eyes. He could get lost in there deep blue depths. He wanted her,…bad. At first he thought it was just a physical thing. What guy wouldn't get turned on just by looking at her. Not only that, he found that she was funny, honest and caring. When he found out she was Chuck's "daughter" and Scooter's "Sis", he assumed she would be a stuck up tight ass, thinking she was better than everyone else. She floored him by being the total opposite. She was the only students, other than Remy and Rogue, that tried to make him feel like he might just belong at the school. Others had already passed judgment on him (much like he did to her) and went out of their way to avoid him.

She was intoxicating, and it was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off of her. They had fooled around a little bit, but they always had to stop before he got to exited. He did not want to get to the place where she needed him to stop and he just would not be able to. It was easier to control his urges when he would get his release from the different women in the city, but he did not want to disrespect her by doing that, so he stopped. It was hard, but for her he would do it. He felt that he was nothing but a no good animal, and most treated him that way. Not her. She made him feel almost respectable. She did not turn her nose up at his less than tasteful manners, and he accepted that she sometimes appeared cold and unfeeling. That was just the way she had to be because of her powers. Where as most people just thought she was a bitch, he respected her level of control at such a young age.

Right now, he needed that level of control, because soon he was going to lose it.

**/**

It was now Friday, the end of the first school week and Ororo just left her last class. She was trying to decide what she would do this evening. A few friends had asked if she wanted to go see a movie, but she wanted to know what Logan would be doing. She had not seen much of him today, and she never caught him alone to ask. Now that she thought of it, she had not seen much of him that week. If she did not know better, she would think he was avoiding her.

As she made her way past the library, the person she was looking for was walking her way. After taking a quick look to make sure no one was around, she made her way to him.

"Hello Logan, I have been looking for you."

"Hey darlin, whatcha need." he said looking down at her.

She sensed something was not quite right with him, but she continued on. " I wanted to know if you were free tonight. Maybe we could meet up at the lake and have dinner." She asked hopefully.

Shit. He was hoping to avoid her until he came back later that night...well early the next morning. He planned to head into town tonight to get some "relief", but he didn't want her to know that.

"I..uh..I kinda have plans tonight. Wasn't planning on being around til late."

That struck her as odd. She could not remember him ever hanging out with any of the kids at school. What kind of plans could he have?

"Oh, I see. Well, what plans? I may wish to join you."

"Naw darlin, you can't come." He said in a low growling tone

Her eyes flashed at him. "Why not?" she asked, suddenly realizing what his plans probably were.

"Cause I said so, that's why. I ain't yer property Ro, I can do wat I want, when I want. Got it?"

Ororo lowered her head so he could not see the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was he going to do this to her? She was not naive enough to think Logan loved her. Knowing him, he probably barely liked her. She felt like he mostly tolerated her because she was nice to him and she had allowed him to get a little "familiar" with her person. However, she thought he respected her enough to not be screwing around with other women after spending the last few months buttering her up.

Logan couldn't see Ororo's face, but he smelled the salt from her tears and her disappointment. This was the last thing he wantes to do to her. He was crazy messing around with her in the first place. She was too good for a selfish jerk like him. He had to cool things off with her and then let her go, he didn't want to, but it was best for her. He was a asshole, but not that much of an asshole.

Logan lifted her chin and waited until her eyes met his.

" I ain't tryin to hurt ya, but ya gotta just move outta my way and let me get on wit my evening. When I come back, we gonna have ta talk." He hated having to say that to her, but it was for her own good. He should have known better than to get involved with her. She was class personified and deserved the best. He was crass and low class. He knew she cared for him, and he cared for her a little, but this was not meant to be.

He looked into Ororo's eyes and saw that they were wet with tears. He didn't have to look out the window to see the sky was not as sunny as just a minute ago.

"So that is it Logan? After you ride into the city to find some whore to satisfy your needs, you will return here to give me the " it is not you, it is me" brush off? I thought that you were more of a man than that Logan. Is that all that matters to you Logan, what is between your legs? " Then she laughed a little and shook her head. " I am a fool. Why did I think I meant anything to you, even just a little? You care for nothing and no one but yourself!

He had listened to enough. He grabbed her upper arms and slammed her up against the wall. They did not notice the few students walking by trying to see what was going on. Logan leaned in close and growled at her.

"Look Ro, it ain't like that darlin. I may be a lot of things, but I ain't a liar and I ain't never lied to ya. This ain't about teenage hormones or no shit like that. You know me, or at least I thought ya did. There is a side of me that's feral, pure animal. It's strong Ro, and it needs to be satisfied. It gets bad Ro, and fer you, I've tried to keep it in. But it's itchin to get out. If I don't do something soon, I might hurt somebody." he then reached up to smooth the hair out of her face with a gentleness that he didn't thin he posessed. "I might hurt ya, and I couldn't live wit myself if I did. Ro….understand…please…" His voice was almost a whisper now.

She felt her anger lessening at his plea. She knew what it was like to keep the baser urges at bay. It was hard. It had taken her years of dedicated training from the Professor to control herself. He had only been with them a year, and he had no memory of his past. She was expecting too much from him. It hurt her, knowing what he was going to do, but she had no other choice…well unless...

Before she could say anything to him, she heard Scott yelling from around the corner. She touched his face to get his attention. "Logan, listen to me. Before you go into the city, please meet me out by the lake so we can finish this talk. Please I just ask this thing of you. Now go, Scott is coming and you know as well as I do that he is angry." She looked down the hall to see Scott stalking towards them and Jean running behind him to catch up. She looked back at Logan.

"Logan…"

"I'll be there." He let her go and then turned to walk away.

"ORORO! What the hell is going on?" Scott yelled as he got closer. He reached for her and check her closely for injury.

Annoyed Ororo pulled away from him. "Scott, what are you doing?"

"Checking you to make sure you're OK. What did that animal do to you."

"Logan is NOT an animal and he did nothing to me!" Ororo was angry that Scott would even accuse Logan of such a thing.

"Really." Scott said just as angry. "Because that is not what I heard! I heard you two were arguing and then he grabbed you and slammed you against a wall. Now tell me what happened so I can explain to the Professor why I blasted a hole him!"

At this point Scott was as red as his visor. Jean put her hand on his chest to try to calm him. At the rate he was going he might have a heart attack. She didn't know exactly what was going on with Ororo and Logan, but she was a telepath. She made it a point not to "peek" into others minds, but if someone was broadcasting thoughts she would catch them. Ororo and Logan had psi blocks that could keep the Professor out, but they had been careless a few times. She didn't catch much, but enough to know that they had more than a casual acquaintance.

Ororo was getting angrier herself, if that was possible. She loved and respected Scott but enough was enough, and she told him so.

"Scott, there is nothing going on that you need to be aware of. What happened concerns Logan and I, no one else. I do not need nor want your protection from the Wolverine. Now please, let it go."

"WHAT? What the hell does that mean? What concerns you and Logan? Ororo, answer me NOW!" Scott was so angry at this point, his whole body was shaking like a junky going through withdrawl.

Ororo was pissed. The sky grew dark and thunder could be heard in the distance. She snarled at Scott through clenched teeth.

"How dare you make such demands upon me. You are NOT my father and I DO NOT answer to you. You will stay out of this Scott Summers, I mean it. I am through with you walking around here with your chest pumped out thinking you own me. You do not! Now I will discuss this no longer and you will not go after Logan either. Is that understood?"

Scott just looked at her with his mouth slightly opened. She had never, ever spoken to him like that. What was going on with her? He was debating if he should take her down to see Dr McCoy to make sure she was not sick or something when he heard another roll of thunder, closer this time. Or maybe not.

"Scott, I asked you a question? Please do your best to answer."

"Yeah, sure Ro, whatever you say." He turned on his heel and walked away. Jean looked between the two and didn't know what to do. She knew Scott was hurt by what just happened, but she wanted to talk to Ro also. She took a look at Ro and saw that her eyes were once again blue. Maybe it was best to just go after Scott.

Jean cautiously approached Ororo and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ororo turned to her, ready to defend herself to Jean. What she saw in Jean's eyes was something she did not expect to find...understanding.

"Ro, listen sweetie, just be careful. OK?"

Ororo looked quizzically at Jean, but then Jean spoke to her telepathically.

~ I know something is up with you and Logan, but don't worry. I won't tell Scott…at least not now. ~

Ororo just nodded her head in thanks and walked off to her room to get ready to meet with Logan. She had some things to prepare because tonight was going to be important.

/

Logan sat by the lake waiting for Ro. She was late, and he wondered if she would show at all. Scott probably gave her shit and locked her away in her room. If he didn't know any better he would think Scott was screwing her or something. He knew better though. He never scented any of those kinds of feelings from either of them. And he knew she was a virgin, he never smelled sex on her. Not like Jean. He had only begun to smell it on her about a month after he arrived. You would think now that he was getting laid he would get his head out his ass. As he sat there musing, he suddenly caught a scent on the wind…sandalwood, vanilla and rain. Her scent could be addicting. Moments later she came through the trees.

"Sorry I am late. I had to deal with Scott."

"Surprised ya here. Thought he woulda locked ya up in yer room."

Ororo laughed at that. "Yes, he probably wanted to, but I set him straight. I am not a child anymore." Ororo's voice lowered a little bit, hoping to sound sexy.

" You know that also, do you not Logan?"

Logan cocked his head to the side. He noticed the change in tone and scented apprehension in the air. She was confusing him. If he didn't know better, he would think...

"Know what darlin?"

"That I am not a child. I am a young woman who is old enough to make decisions for herself."

"Whatcha getting at Ro?"

Ororo walked closer to Logan and that is when he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a tank top that was hugging all of her curves. That wasn't what made him want to howl. She had on a skirt, or what was supposed to be a skirt, that was so short and hung so low on her hips, it showed her panties…or would have if she had any on. What the hell? Maybe I should take her back to the mansion to see Hank, she must be comin down with somethin, he thought to himself.

While trying to find a way to get her to go back with him, Ororo walked slowly over to him with a little swag in her step. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when her breast rubbed against his chest. He realized how upset she must be about earlier because she was officially trying to kill him.

"Logan, " she said as she laid her hand on his chest and lifted up her head to meet his gaze. "I want to be the one, the only one you come to when you need…release." She said shyly.

No, no, no he thought. This must be a dream. No a nightmare. She was offering herself to him and he can't have her. Oh lord, how many times had he dreamt about throwing her down on this very ground and having his way with her. Her long, caramel legs wrapped around his waist, head thrown back in ecstasy screaming his name…he was getting hard just thinking about it. He roughly rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. He was a sick pervert. That's it, this had to end and now!

"No, Ro…just no!" He snatched her hand off of him and he began to pace.

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Wh..why not. I know I am not as pretty as Jean..."

Logan looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Darlin, do me a favor and look in a mirror sometime. Not as pretty as Jeannie? Ro, I don't know who ya been listenin ta but yer gorgeous. Any man would be lucky ta be wit ya."

Ororo suddenly found her feet interesting.

"Logan, please do not try to placate me. I see the way you look and flirt with Jean." She said in a low defeated voice.

Logan let out a frustrated breath befor he spoke.

"Ro, I ain't blind or dead. Course I look at Jeannie, she's a good looking girl. That don't mean yer not as pretty, even more so. I mostly flirt wit her to get a rise out of that asshole "brother" of yers. Ro, yer different, special..."

"Oh goddess, not the special speach again. If I hear one more male tell me how special I am only to turn and walk away from me!" She yelled,angry and embarrassed that she was being rejected.

Logan's voice was surpisingly soft when he replied.

"It's true. Yer are special. No one wants ta be responsible for tainting ya or hurting ya. I know, cause that's how I feel everytime I touch ya. Lika I ain't worthy to touch a goddess."

Ororo took his face in her small hands so she could look him in the eye.

"Logan, I am no goddess. I am no better than anyone else who walks this earth, and you are no less. This is not something you have asked of me. I wish to give this gift to you. Please, I want you. I want this." She raised up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Logan out his hands on her shoulders to move her away from him. He couldn't let her do this. She was young and didn't know any better. The beast was stretching inside of him, wanting to come out and accept her offering. His breathing became harsher as he fought to keep the beast at bay. She deserved better. She should save herslef for the person she loved and vice versa. If they did this, they would both end up hating him.

"No ya don't darlin. Ya got no clue wat "this" is. This aint no game Ro. Yer young and not sure of what yer offerin. I only got so much control and that's almost gone. Do us both a favor Ro and go back to tha mansion…please Ro." He turned to walk to his bike

Ororo placed herself in front of Logan. She looked him right in the eye and without removing her gaze, she lifted her tank top off and dropped it to the ground. Next she reached around and lowered the zipper on her skirt. She heard Logan's breath hitch. He was excited, and scared. Would he run from her, or would he take what she was offering him?

Logan's eyes ate her up like a fat man at a buffet. Damn she was hot! He felt the beast crawling from within, trying to break through and take her. She was an acceptable mate for his beast. Strong, healthy.. and fresh. Logan had to keep flexing his hands to keep his claws from popping out. He could not, however stop the snarl that came from him. He was loosing this battle quickly and he needed to get out of here before he hurt her.

Ororo saw that he was ready to run, so she did the only thing she could think of. She had to engage his senses to get him to comply. She sent a gentle breeze his way that she knew would carry her scent to him. He would catch her scent…and her arousal. She heard the growl starting deep in his chest and working it's way up and out of his mouth. Before she could register what was happening, she found herself on her back under a VERY aroused Logan.

He began rubbing his face over her neck and breast. His stubble was scratching her skin, but she did not care. It felt so good. He was hard and hot and all hers. Yes, she was a little scared. She could feel his bulge even through his pants, and although she had never seen a penis before, it felt big. She was not going to stop him. For him, she would do this, Even if they did not last, she knew she would not regret this.

Ororo grabbed the sides of Logan's head to bring his face to her. "Logan.." she breathed out. " Please, kiss me."

Logan did just that. They had kissed before, but never like this. He ran his tongue roughly over her lips begging to be let in. She did, and was overwhelmed by the sensation of his large tongue filling her mouth. His hands were everywhere, setting her skin aflame. Never had she felt like this and knew it was because of the man above her.

She began to let her hands roam in turn. She slowly helped him take off the grey wife beater he was wearing. She let her fingertips discover his chest and tweaked his nipple. He let out a half groan, half growl and the sensations her touch caused. She froze when she heard him growl, thinking she hurt him in some way, however when she looked up to see his face, all she saw was pleasure and need. Ororo felt powerful because of the reaction she was able to get from an experienced man like Logan. She let her hands go further south to stop at the button of his jeans, but stopped from going further. Ororo was not sure what to do next and did not want to embarrass herself.

Logan sensed her hesitation, but he was too far gone now to let her stop. He would have her, the Wolverine demanded it. He reached down with one hand and undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down enough to be able to put her hand inside to feel him.

Ororo's eyes shot open. He was soo big, there was no way he would fit. She looked up at him and saw that his head was thrown back in ecstasy, while she was sure her eyes showed her panic. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer grey. They were hazel in color and glowing. The Wolverine was coming out. He had warned her. There was no going back now.

Logan felt himself losing control, but he was fighting it. He knew he could not stop, but he would try to make it good for her, try not to hurt her. He watched her watching him with wide eyes. His little minx was scared. He needed to get her to relax if this was going to work. He then leaned down and captured a chocolate brown nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Goddess….Oh." Encouraged by her response he kept on, alternating between breast. Her nerves were settling down as her passion began to rise. Suddenly, the hairs on his body were standing on end and he could smell the build-up of ozone in the air. He was not the only one losing control. It looked like the goddess was going to come out to play.

Swiftly, Logan removed the rest of his clothing and settled between her thighs. He used one hand to stroke her core to test her readiness. She was hot and wet, but not quite ready. He could take care of that.

Logan began to trail kisses down her flat abdomen, until he reached her inner thigh. Ororo tried in vain to close herslef off to him, but his strong hands kept them apart. She began to panic again.

"Logan, what are you doing down there. I do not want you looking down there...it is private." As soon as she said it, she knew it was stupid to say, but she was not comfortable with him getting face to face with her "holiest of holies".

Logan had to laugh at her innocence, but kept it quiet so as not to make her self concious.

"Ima do a lot more than look at it darlin..." He slowly caressed the insides of her thighs to relax her. Then he began to press feather light kisses on the inside of her knees and began to work his way up to his target. Between kisses he still spoke to her.

"I'm gonna stroke ya, inside an out and then, " he said with his warm breath caressing the area just outside of her treasure, "I'm gonna taste ya!"

With that declaration he dove right in. Ororo immediately tensed up, but Logan barely noticed. His eyes rolled up in his head she tasted that good. She was like the sweetest fruit with just a hint of saltiness. He never tasted anything like it in his life. For Ororo's part, her thighs were comong apart to allow Logan to continue his feeding frenzy. His tongue was long and thick and hot and wet. She had never felt anything like it. Pressure was building up behind her eyes and she felt a tightness develope in the pit of her belly accompanied by a burning heat. His teeth gently scraped her clit and Ororo let out a long low groan of pleasure. Logan continued on with his feast until Ororo began to franticall grab at any part of him she could reach.

"Logan, wait…something is happening…I feel funny…something is wrong." She said in a panic.

Nothing was wrong. Logan felt her beginning to tighten around him and knew her orgasm was coming, but she didn't know that.

"Ro..it's ok. Let it happen. Let go Ro."

She relaxed and did what Logan said and suddenly her vision went blank and her breath stopped. Her back arched like a gymnast and she was overcome by spasms. Logan's tongue continued to stroke her as she rode out her orgasm. Ororo's breathing slowly returned to normal as Logan finally made his may back up her body. She suddenly became aware that a gentle rain was falling around them. Logan looked into her milky-white eyes and leaned in to kiss her while his hands comtinued to caress her all over. Ororo was surprised to find her body already responding to Logan again. He was glad, because she was finally ready for him.

"Darlin, look at me"

Ororo opened her eyes to stare at him. The wind was picking up around them and he felt drops of rain on his back.

"Ro, this is yer first time, it's gonna hurt, can't do nuthin bout that, but I'll try to be gentle."

"I know you will Logan, I trust you. Just do it…do it now."

With that he lined himself up with her opening and with one swift movement entered her completely.

"AAAAHHHHH!" lightening flashed around them as Ororo's screams filled the air. The elements were reflecting the distress of their mistress. Logan did not move once he was inside her, trying to wait until she adjusted to him. He was not going to be able to wait much longer.

"Ro…Ro…I need….arrrr…I need to move darlin." Logan ground out. Ororo inadvertently flexed her inner muscles and gripped down on him hard.

"SHIT!" SNIKT. Logan's claws popped out and thankfully didn't hurt her. He tried to control his breathing until she gave the OK. After about a minute, she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Logan, please….move."

Logan began a slow pace within her, but soon it was not enough for either of them. He sped up, bringing them both closer to release. The pain was gone replaced only by white hot pleasure. He was soo deep inside of her she could swear she felt him in her stomach. She could feel her release coming again. Logan was pumping in and out of her like a madman.

"OH, Logan...OH..OH...YES! YES!...GODDESS YES!" Ororos screamed out as she came. For a minute she thought she was dying but she could hear Logan's howls above the howling of the wind.

"RRRROOOOOOOO!" He came so hard, so much, that he could feel it coming right back out of her, and she was gripping him so tight he thought his dick was going to snap off right inside of her. It was GREAT!

Finally she seemed to gain control of herself as did Logan. He was calling her name and she could tell by his voice that he was getting worried because she was not answering.

She reached up to wipe his sweaty bangs out of the way. "I am OK. Logan. What was that? What happened?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Called one helluva orgasm Ro. So.. Ya OK? Did I hurt Ya?"

"It hurt at first, but then it felt so wonderful. I cannot describe it. Will it hurt every time?"

"Naw, just the first time. From now on, it should only be good."

She looked at him shyly before saying, "When do you think we can do it again?"

He kissed her deeply and began to move inside her once again. He thanked his healing factor that he would be able to fulfill her request all night long.

/

3 months later

Ororo slowly came out of her drowsiness, not really aware of where she was or how she had gotten there. All she knew was that she was tired. She had been tired for weeks now and just did not feel well in general. She thought maybe it was all the hustle and bustle for Thanksgiving, which had just passed, but even after having a few days off, her body just did not wish to cooperate. As she opened her eyes more, she realized she was in the med lab. Why am I here?, she thought.

She heard movement to her right and turned her head just in time to see the Professor make his way over to her bed. She looked around and saw Jean, Scott and Hank there as well. Looking at there faces, she knew something was wrong. The Professor spoke first.

"Ororo, you are awake. How do you feel, child?"

"I am a little tired still. Wha…what happened? Why am I here?" She said softly.

The Professor furrowed his brow and asked, "You don't remember what happened?"

Ororo tried to think back to her latest memory. Oh yes. She had been in the danger room practicing controlling the winds in order to fly. She suddenly felt weak and began to fall to the floor. Before she hit the ground, she thought someone had caught her.

"I..I fell during the training room session. Someone caught me I think. Did I injure myself?"

Charles gave her a sad smile. She noticed that his eyes were red rimmed as if he were ready to cry. Yes, something was wrong.

"Scott caught you when you fell my dear. You did not get hurt. He brought you here to find out why you fainted. Hank ran some test on you while you were still unconscious."

She looked at them, expecting someone to speak, but no one did.

"Oh, well did the test reveal anything? I have been quite tired lately. I thought perhaps it was all the excitement in getting ready for the holiday. Even after 6 years, I am afraid I am still not accustomed to these Western holidays."

She looked expectantly at Dr. McCoy, who in turn shared a look with Charles. What was going on? She was starting to get worried.

" Professor, what is wrong with me?" Just then she had a horrible thought.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she asked "Am I….am I dying or something?"

"No Ororo, you are not dying and we do know why you fainted." The Professor was quick to assure her. She looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Ororo, I don't know how to tell you this. Ororo, you…sweetheart, you are going to have a baby."

And everything went dark again.

/

When Ororo awoke again, she was in her own bed. Goddess, she thought. What a dream that had been, well more of a nightmare. Ororo turned to check what time it was and was surprised to see Jean sitting in a chair near the bed. Jean did not realize Ororo was awake. She just kept staring out the balcony doors and it looked like she had been crying.

"Jean, what is the matter? Why are you crying.?" Jean jumped at the sound of Ororo's voice and she swiftly made her way to her bed.

"Ro, you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked with worried eyes.

Ororo attempted to sit up and Jean moved to help her. "I feel alright I guess. Why am I in bed at 5:30 pm anyway.?"

Jean let out a deep sigh. "Well, when you passed out again in the med lab, the Professor decided you would rest better in your own room. I agreed to stay with you because Scott is beside himself right now. Ro, how did you let this happen?" She asked her young friend with tears running down her face.

Ororo looked up at her confused.

"Wait…passed out…again? Ororo's eyes doubled in size as realization set in.

"It was not a dream, was it Jean?" Jean shook her head in confirmation.

" You mean I was really in the med lab. Dr. Mccoy really did test on me, and I really am…."

"Yeah Ro. You're pregnant. A little over 8 weeks along. Ro, is the father who I think it is?"

I cannot believe this, Ororo thought. I am 15 years old, how can I be pregnant? Oh Goddess, what am I to do? The Professor will probably put me out on the street and people will think I am a common whore. And Scott…goddess he will kill Logan when he finds out he is the father.

And Logan. He is going to leave me, I know it. No, no, no…this cannot be happening….

Ororo did not realize she was starting to hyperventilate. Jean sat on the bed behind Ororo trying to calm her down.

"Ro, calm down. That's right, take deep breaths. You need to stay calm Ro. This isn't good for the baby."

Ororo started to cry then, and the heavens cried along with her. The skies opened up all around the mansion.

Ororo Monroe was 15 and knocked up. This had all the makings of a bad reality show on MTV.

"Jean, what am I going to do…I am scared." Ororo said through her tears.

"I know sweetie, I know…we all are right now." Jean really didn't know what else to say or do, so she just sat holding her friend while she cried.

Ororo's crying had calmed down to the occasional sniffle. Just then there was a knock at her door. Jean and Ororo looked up just as the door opened. In walked Scott and the Professor.

Charles wheeled himself over to Ororo's bedside and took her hands in his.

"How are you, my dear?"

Ororo's tears started all over again. "Oh Father…Father I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Do not send me away, please. I am so scared, I am begging you please…" she was starting to get really upset and her breathing was irregular. He had to stop her.

He took her face in his hands to get her attention. "Ororo, I would never, ever put you out of your home. You are my child, Ororo. I will admit to being hurt and disappointed in what has happened, but I will never abandon you. I love you." He pulled Ororo closer and held her tight. He would be true to his word. He would take care of her and her child. Now, he just needed to know who had done this to her.

Charles pushed her back so she could look in his eyes.

"Ororo, I need to know who is responsible for your condition."

Ororo looked at him with pure fear in her eyes. She did not think Charles would hurt Logan, but she thought he would send him away. She turned to look at Scott who was waiting to hear who he was going to kill for this. She had no doubt that Scott would do his best to do away with Logan.

Ororo looked at Charles and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Fear was gripping at her, she did not want to tell him.

Charles looked at her more sternly now. He would find out who fathered her child one way or the other. It would be as simple as peaking into her mind when her shields were down, but he wanted her to come forth and be honest with him. He needed that much from her.

He gripped her shoulders a little harder. "Child, I will not ask you again. You will tell me who did this to you."

"I…I…I cannot, please…I…"

Scott had had enough. He exploded at that moment and charged over towards her. "ENOUGH OF THIS ORORO. TELL US! TELL US WHO THE GOD DAMNED BASTARD IS WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT!"

Ororo jumped back and knocked the lamp off of her night table. She had never seen Scott that angry and she thought he might actually hurt her. She was so scared and confused she just blurted it out.

"LOGAN! LOGAN IS THE FATHER!"

Charles let go of her immediately. He was in shock. He thought maybe Remy had been the culprit. But Logan? He barely saw them speak to each other.

Scott stood stark still behind Charles. He clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip. He was ready to explode. When he finally spoke, his voice was dangerous and low.

"Logan? You…you and Logan? He…he…that son of a …did he?" Scott was so angry he could not get a full sentence out.

Then they heard it. The sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the mansion.

Logan was back and all hell was about to break loose!

/

Logan put his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out the garage. It felt good to be out in the open again, just enjoying nature. No he didn't visit the city to let off "steam", but he still felt the pull to get away from everyone sometimes. Things were going better for him, but it just didn't feel like home. He laughed at that thought. How the hell would he know how home felt anyway? As far as he was concerned he had never had one. He was thankful for everything Chuck had done for him, but he figured once he graduated, he would leave the school to find a place he could lat least be confortable in. Probably head back to Canada. Made sense to him. Only problem was he would be leaving Ro. He supposed he liked her enough that it would bother him to leave her. Actually, if he was honest with himself, it was more than that, but he didn't do emotions. Emotions were messy and complicated. No, Ro understood and she was OK with how things were.

Yeah he would miss her, especially the sex.

That girl had the energy and the agility of a cheetah. Maybe he could get her to come visit her when she had time off from school. Oh well, he had time to work it all out.

Now he was back, and he would get freshened up and go find Ro. Hopefully she was feeling better since the last time he saw her. He noticed she was looking pale lately, and not eating much at all. Ro was a small girl, but she could put away some food. She also seemed to be tired a lot. The last few times they had sex, she was worn out after the first time. Ro had stamina and could go on for 3 or 4 rounds. Her smell was different too. There was some sort of sweetness attached to her that he picked up on about a month ago. He asked her about it, but she didn't know what he was talking about, so he let it go. Hopefully she rested up while he was gone because he was looking to spend some "quality" time with her.

He wasn't ready to declare his love for her, but he did like her a lot. When he thought about it, he didn't know what love was, didn't know if he ever felt it, but he was content with her. She was a nice girl who accepted him the way he was and didn't try to change him.

Logan was so into his thoughts he didn't see Scott on the porch. Just as Logan looked up, Scott caught Logan in his side with an optic beam. Logan staggered back and before he fell, another beam hit him right in the chest. Scott rushed over to him ready to blast his face off when suddenly his hand would not move.

Then he heard Jean's voice. "Stop it Scott, before you do something you regret."

"Jean, let me go. Trust me I won't regret anything I do to this bastard. Not after what he has done. NOW LET ME GO!"

"No!" Jean yelled. "Think of Ororo. You say you love her, don't do this. Please, let the Professor deal with Logan. Ororo needs us now. How can you help her if you are in jail for murder?" Jean pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

"I…it's just. Jean, " His voice broke with the threat of tears. "I was supposed to protect her. She's just a baby and now…now…" Jean released her hold and Scott fell to his knees with his face in his hands. Jean ran over and held him.

" I know Scott, I know, but she needs us and we will help her through this. All of us. Just please come inside." Jean helped Scott to stand and saw Charles on the porch. Hank had run over to Logan who was trying to stand but kept falling back down. Scott looked at Logan and then at Charles before letting Jean lead him inside.

"Hank," said Charles, "how is he?"

"Well, he will probably be feeling the effects of the blood loss for awhile, however he is already healing."

"Very well. Please see that he rests for a bit, and then have him get cleaned up and meet me in my office."

"Yes, Charles." With that, Charles turned to go back inside.

Hank helped Logan up and began leading him inside. "Come along boy, it would be best if you did not keep Charles waiting. Let's get you cleaned up."

Logan just grunted and let the doctor lead him inside. He was storing up his energy to heal faster. Just wait until he got his hands on that asshole. He was going to pay.

After about an hour, Logan made his way to Charles office. He hoped whatever the old man wanted wouldn't take long. He had a score to settle with One-Eye, and he still hadn't seen Ororo. In fact, when he asked Hank about her he changed the subject and semmed to be angry at Logan for saying her name. He would go see her right after he took care of ole Scooter.

"Come in Logan."

I hate when he does that, thought Logan. Logan walked into Charles's office and closed the door. Sitting in a chair next to him was Ororo. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had dark circles under her eyes. Their eyes met briefly before she looked down again.

Logan looked at Charles, but his face was expressionless. Then turned back to look at Ororo.

" Ro, what's goin on?" She didn't answer, but jumped out of her chair and ran into his arms. He was shocked at first. No one knew about them and her dad was sitting right there. He looked over at Charles and noticed the man didn't seem surprised to see her hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. The smells in the room were making him antsy… sorrow, fear, grief and anger all rolled up together. Something was really wrong.

"What is it darlin. What's gotten ya so upset?" He put his fingers under her chin to bring her eyes up to his.

"Oh..Logan…I…" her voice trailed off.

"Tell him, Ororo…now." Chuck's voice left no room for argument.

Ororo looked to Charles and then turned back to Logan.

"Logan…Logan, I am pregnant." She said, then buried her face in his massive chest.

Pregnant.

Ororo was pregnant.

Pregnant.

That meant a baby.

Ororo was having a baby.

Not just any baby. Oh Lord. She was having HIS baby. No wonder why Scott was trying to kill him. He got his sister PREGNANT. Oh he felt weak. Thank god for his healing factor, cause he just had two heart attacks and a stroke. He needed to sit down.

Ororo saw how Logan's face paled and then broke out into a sweat. He fell down into the leather chair infront of Charle's desk. She quickly knelt down in front of him.

"Logan, are you alright? Logan…LOGAN!"

No, no not a kid. They were just kids.

Shit, she was really a kid. Good going asshole, he thought. A baby. He doesn't even know if he has ever SEEN a baby…oh. He then heard Ororo trying to speak through her tears.

" Logan, I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please do not hate me, please.." Ororo said with her head on his knees.

He gently ran his hand over her silky hair trying to comfort her. He didn't have any experience in this department, but he had seen other guys do it and girls seemed to like it.

"Ro, I don't hate ya and it aint all yer fault. I was there too an I was the one experienced and knew better than to be messin round without protection. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm sorry darlin. Look what I done to ya. I ruined ya life." For the first time he could remember, Logan wanted to cry. The one good decent thing in his life, and he ruined her.

" No Logan, do not say that. You did not force me to be with you. I came to you, remember. I just..well, I do not know what we are going to do."

"Do ya want ta keep the baby Ro?"

Although she was scared to have a baby right now, she knew she could not get rid of it.

"Yes. I admit that I am terrified. I shall only be 16 when the child is born, however I cannot get rid of our child. Please do not ask me to." Logan winced when she said "our child" but he quickly covered it up.

"Naw, wasn't gonna ask ya to do that, just wanted to know what ya wanted to do. We'll work it out Ro. Don't worry. I'm gonna be here for you and the kid. I'll try ta find a place close by so I can visit ya often."

Ororo began to panic. She knew it. He was going to leave her to do this alone. She did not try to fool herself into thinking Logan loved her, but she did not expect him to turn tail so quickly. She felt the tears ready to come, but she held them in. She would not let him see her cry. She held her chin up high.

"Where will you go?" she asked. Unfortunately, she could not keep the tears out of her voice.

Logan could tell by the change in her tone that she was upset, but there was no way he could stay here now. He would rather leave on his own than wait for Chuck to kick him out.

"Ro, ya know I can't.."

"Logan, " said Charles as he raised a hand to interrupt what he was about to say. He turned to Ororo. "Child, you have not eaten since earlier today. Why don't you go to the kitchen and fix yourself something to eat. I would like to speak to Logan alone."

"But…" Ororo started.

"No buts, dear. Do as you are told and Logan will come get you when we are done."

Ororo had no choice but to do what she was told. She raised up on tip toe and kissed Logan's cheek, thinking it would be the last time she would get the chance.

"I shall be waiting." she told him before she walked out.

"Logan, please have a seat." Logan sat down in one of the chairs in front of Charles desk.

Charles leaned back in his chair and observed Logan before he spoke.

"When did you and Ororo start seeing each other and why the big secret?"

Logan sat back and rubbed the back of his neck. " We started meeting up at the lake an sometimes in her room right after her birthday. We didn't..ya know…until September sometime. We wanted ta keep it quiet cause we thought ya and Scott wouldn't approve."

Charles lips formed a thin line. There were very few situations Charles found himself in where he was in danger of losing his temper. This was one of those situations.

"My daughter was correct..we would not and do not approve." His anger evident in his voice.

Logan started to speak but Charles stopped him.

"Our reasons for not approving differ of course. You and Scott have never gotten along, and the thought that someone would dare touch Ororo enrages him. My concern is Ororo is very young and possibly easily influenced. You are legally an adult who has now impregnated a minor. A minor who is MY DAUGHTER. What would you do if you were me?"

Charles was now leaning out of his chair onto his elegant desk. Logan had never even heard the man raise his voice before. If he got any more upset, he would be out of his chair.

" If some asshole like me got my little girl pregnant, I'd kill em." He said seriously.

"Well, killing you, Logan, would not do any good. I would leave a child fatherless and my daughter would hate me for it. I have thought about this and have come to a decision. You can stay here and finish your education, as well as continue in your role as part-time defense instructor. You will be put on the payroll so you will have a steady income. Upon graduation, you can become a full-time insturctor if you like and continue to live here with Ororo and the baby. I can have the rest of the attic made into a separate bedroom for you so you can be closer to Ororo and the baby. Understand that the decision to stay must be yours, and your alone. Do not stay here if obligation is your only reason. I know your feelings for Ororo are conflicted, as well as your feelings for this child. You will not be doing any of you a favor if you have no feelings for either of them." Charles sat back before continuing.

"If your feelings for my daughter are only carnal, I expect that you will leave immediately. Ororo will be hurt for sometime, I suppose, but she is young and will rebound. I would rather she be hurt now and deal with the reality of her situation than for you to string her along only to resent her and the child years from now. She will not be alone, and I will care for them. You will be absolved of any obligation."

Is that what I want?, Logan thought. This man was giving him the all clear to get out of dodge. The neaderthal part of his brain was jumping at the chance. There was another part that was insulted that Charles would expect him to just drop his responsibilies and run off. What kind of man did Chuck think he was? Then he thought about Ororo. Even before he found out she was pregnant he had conflicting feelings about leaving her. He knew his feelings for her went beyond sexual, even if he could not define them.

He had made his decision.

"I'm stayin."

Charles studied Logan hoping to get a sense of what he was thinking. As ususal, he was unsuccessful and decided to take the young man at his word.

"Very well then. There will be some ground rules, of course. You two will not share a room, let me make that clear. Once Ororo turns 18, we can revisit the subject. I cannot monitor your "activities", however if she becomes pregnant again, I will remove you from this school and have you arrested for statutory rape. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. What about Scott?"

"I will take care of Scott and make sure that there are no more attacks on you. And no retaliation from you. I am sure you can understand why he was so angry. He was scared when she fainted in the danger room and had to carry her to see Hank. Imagine his shock to finding out she was pregnant."

Logan looked up when he said Ororo fainted. "Ro fainted in the danger room? Was she ok?" His face showed the worry he was trying to conceal.

"Yes. She was tired and using her powers was making it worse. Henry ran some test to make sure everything was alright and that is when he discovered her pregnancy. Logan, you are going to be a father soon. I expect you to step up and take care of Ororo and my grandchild. I have offered to let you stay because if I put you out, I am sure Ororo would follow you out the door. However, do not mistake my kindness for complacency. You hurt her or that child and I will cause you mental torment so horrible you will wish you were dead. Are we understood.?"

Logan looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes sir."

"Good, now I believe there is a young lady waiting for you in the kitchen."

Logan got up and left the room. As he made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder what was in store for them.

/

Logan found Ororo in the kitchen and he sat and told her what happened with the professor while she finished a sandwich. He noticed how exhausted she looked and helped her out of her seat to take her to her room. They had just walked past Charles office when the door came open. Out walked Scott and Jean, with the professor right behind them. Logan and Ororo stopped and turned to face the others.

Scott looked at Logan and had to remember what his father had just said to him. It would only do more harm than good if he kept on trying to hurt Logan. Besides, with his healing factor, there was virtually no way to stop his black heart from beating.

"Scott…" Ororo said softly.

He turned to look down at the girl who was closer to him than any family he had ever had. Her eyes held fear, sorrow and shame, and were bright with tears. He thought back to when the professor came back from a trip to Cairo, and introduced him to a scared little girl who barely knew English. She called him "Cote" for weeks before she could say his name properly, but she clung to him life he was a life raft. He remembered the times he was woken by a raging storm, only to find the same girl curled up in the corner of his room because she was terrified to be in her strange surroundings alone. How for months she would slip into his bed to find comfort from her nightmares.

He smiled to himself when he remembered the first day Jean arrived, and how fascinated Ororo was with her red hair. She had never seen anyone with hair that color before, and thought Jean was some kind of fire goddess. Remembered teaching her about Christmas and Santa Claus. Oh, and how could he forget the YEARS it took him, Jean and the Professor to get her to keep her clothes on when not in the privacy of her own room. Little Ororo could be seen happily running nude all through the halls of the mansion without a care in the world.

All of these memories served to remind him that in spite of the situation, he loved her and would anything to support her and make her happy. Even if it meant putting aside his feelings for Logan. He would do it for her…and her baby.

He realized how long he had been standing there staring, and Ororo had lowered her head to look at her feet and was fidgeting under his gaze. He took a step towards her and noticed instantly how Logan went on the defensive, ready to protect her from Scott's wrath. Well, Scott, thought, if nothing else he will take care of her. I guess that counts for something.

He closed the distance between them and lifted her chin with his fingers. He leaned down and embraced her in a hug. Ororo let out a chocked sob and threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off of her feet.

"I love you Ro. I'm…I'm sorry for yelling and being so angry. Forgive me. I will support you 100%…I promise."

"I love you too dear brother."

Jean, Logan and the professor watched the scene unfold in front of them. Yes, things would not be easy, but they knew if the stuck together, everything would work out just fine.

/

4 Months Pregnant

Ororo's pregnancy was first announced to the core group that had been selected to be X-Men when ready. They needed to know why Ororo would not be participating in the training program right now, seeing as she was to become second in command once she graduated high school. Although Ororo was young, she was an extremely powerful mutant and worked well with Scott. Also, in the event of Charles death, everything would be left to Scott and Ororo.

To say the team was shocked would be an understatement, but for the most part they were supportive. Many did worry how any of them would cope with a baby around. Most of the people in the school, including Ororo, had never even been around a baby. This worried Ororo. She wanted to keep her baby and be a good mother, but wanting to be a good mother did not automatically make you one. She barely remembered her own mother.

At 4 months though, Ororo was doing better than anyone expected. She was still attending her classes and making good grades. There were no problems with the pregnancy, and according to all of her check-ups, the baby was healthy. She and Logan had decided they would not find out the sex of the baby. There are so few surprises in the world, and this was the best. She wanted a son who looked like his father, and of course he wanted a tiny goddess.

Logan for his part was trying to adjust to the changes. He was trying to be there for his little family, but at times it was hard to fight the urges to disappear after classes were over on Friday and not return until the wee hours Monday morning. He was used to just being on his own and coming and going as he pleased. Ororo knew this about him, and she accepted his behavior without holding it against him. He liked that about her, but he knew it would be wrong to just up and leave like that. What if she needed him? Yeah he knew Scott, Jean, and the Professor would be there, but he was the father, and although he didn't remember his father, he felt that is what he should be doing. Besides, Ro was starting to show now, and he noticed that when people got close to her, especially a male, he would start to growl at them. He guessed it was some protectiveness coming from inside him for her and the child. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He may not have been able to put words to his feelings, but he was pretty sure deep down he was falling for this girl.

So he was doing his part. Going to her appointments, making sure she ate right and got proper rest. His room was now next to hers, so if he heard her making her way to the kitchen for a snack, he would stop her and get it for her. Thank goodness she didn't eat a bunch of weird shit like ice cream and pickles. Right now she just ate turkey sandwiches and bags of crushed ice. Oh, not just any ice. It had to be the type of crushed ice that came out of a certain type of ice maker. He shook hos head as he remembered the night a few days ago where he drove around to all these different places trying to find the right ice. He finally found it at a nearby hospital, of all places. So, just for his Ro, he had to "convince" the nighttime security guard to provide him with said ice on a regular basis. That is if he did not want to find 6 deep scratches on his brand new SUV.

Now, he thought, all he needed was to bring in more income. He didn't have to pay room or board, and he was getting some pay as a part-time teacher, but he didn't think that would be enough. He knew Chuck would give Ororo and the little one whatever they needed, but he didn't feel right letting another man take care of his family. Babies needed lots of stuff, or so he read on the internet. And he knew Ro needed new clothes because all he had seen her in for the last week was Xavier issued sweat pants and shirt. She obviously could not fit into her regular clothes anymore. When he asked her about it, she said she was too embarrassed to ask Chuck for money to go shopping and she knew he was trying to save money to get a car because you can't have a baby on a bike. He didn't want her to be embarrassed or lack for anything.

Thursday night he went to her room to talk to her about something and found she wasn't there. He went to all her usual places in the mansion, but couldn't find her. He didn't want to ask anyone and start a panic. (Everyone was very concerned for little momma). Since he didn't smell her anywhere, he figured she must be outside somewhere.

Logan checked her greenhouse, not finding her, so he continued on to the lake. There, sitting on a log, was Ororo looking up into the night sky.

"It is a beautiful night out, is it not Logan?" she said softly without looking at him.

"It is darlin, but ya shouldn't be out here in the cold like this. Why aint ya wearin a jacket?"

She laughed softly. "Logan, you know that I am immune to the elements." She turned and saw him scowling a little.

"Yea, but ya got the little one in ya now. Ya heard Hank when he said he don't know what effect yer being pregnant will have on yer powers, that's why he don't want ya to use um unless necessary. How ya know yer body still protectin ya or the baby?"

Ororo looked down and stroked her growing belly. "I can feel it Logan. It is like the baby and I share some sort of connection. He is happy and content. More than his mother.." she added on a whisper.

Logan came and sat by her and put his arm around her.

"Why ya unhappy Ro? Did I do sometin to ya? Did one of them dick-heads say something to upset ya?" He growled out. Although most had been supportive of their situation, their were a few kids who thought they had a right to pass judgment on her. The word slut was thrown out a few times in her direction.

"No, Logan, no one has done anything. Maybe it is just hormones as they say." she tried to smile at him.

"Well darlin, what's tha matter? Ya can tell me, ya know it."

Ororo shook her head and then asked "How did you know I was out here?"

Logan was thrown off by her change of subject, but then answered.

"Uh, I was…well I went ta yer room, had something ta tell ya bout, but you wasn't there. I started looking in tha mansion, then realized ya wasn't in there. Checked the greenhouse, then came out here."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted ta let ya know I was gonna be skipping class tomorrow. I'm gonna head to Canada tonight on my bike and I'll be back early Monday morning fore class."

"Oh" Was all Ororo said and then tried to move out of his embrace.

"Ro wait darlin…"

"No, Logan, you need not explain. You have been by my side constantly. I understand you need breathing room. You are a free spirit, just as I am." She started to get up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Naw, Ro, ya got it wrong darlin. I ain't leaving ya ta get no space. We got us a baby comin Ro and tha baby needs things, ya need things and I need ta be able to provide fer ya. Listen, before Chuck found me, I made my money doin cage fighting up in Canada. Now I know it sounds bad, but I was making real good money doin it. One good night could bring $6000 easy. I ain't gonna do it all the time, but if I can do it one weekend every other month, we should be good."

"But Logan, the Professor will…"

"Naw Ro. It's one thing ta live at the mansion rent free. It's another ta have him providing fer my family. Now I know in yer eyes yer family, and that's all well and good, but yer my family now and I need at be takin care of ya. Ro, what kinda man would I be letting yer dad take care of ya and our baby?"

Ororo looked at him with tears in her eyes. It was the first time he said "our baby". She reached out to rub his cheeks and he turned his face to kiss her hand.

"You are a good and honorable man. You are the man I love." Logan's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. He didn't know what to say to that and she could see it in his face.

"It is OK, my love. I do not expect to hear it parroted back to me. Your actions say what your words cannot, but when you are ready, I will be waiting to hear them."

He wished he could say the words back to her, but they stuck in his throat. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in close and hoped that his kiss could tell her what his voice could not.

His tongue teased her into submission as a low moan escaped her mouth. Hearing her moan instantly made him hard. They had not been intimate since she told him she was pregnant. Not that he didn't want to, but she had a baby in her. He was afraid of poking him in the head or something.

Ororo slid her small hands around his neck and setteled them into his soft hair. He began to run his hands all over her body to finally settle of her breast. They were large before, but now she officially had tig ol' bittties! Whoever said more than a handful is a waste must not have been creative. What his hands couldn't cover, his mouth would. He was caressing her more and she was pressing herself into his large, warm hands. At some point, she had moved into his lap and was now grinding down on him. He wondered how mad she would be if he just cut her pants off and did her right up against a tree. She would probably be ok, but that was no way to treat his kids mom.

Ororo was on fire. She had missed having his hands on her. She knew that she would never feel about another man the way she felt about him. He set her soul on fire and if he was going to leave her for a weekend, she was going to make sure she had him before he left.

"Logan, Logan please…I need you." she moaned into his ear.

"Ro…" he growled out barely in control. "Ya sure it's alright ta do this. I don't want ta hurt the baby."

"No, it is OK Logan, I asked Jean. She said as long as I am comfortable then it is OK. In fact, it is a benefit to have sex while pregnant."

That was all Logan needed to hear. Yeah Jean wasn't a doctor yet, but as much time as she spent in the lab, her word was good enough for him.

He moved them onto the ground and settled on his back bringing her on top of him.

"Logan, we have never done it in this position before." She said with apprehension in her voice.

"I know Ro, but it'll be ok, you'll be just fine darlin." He quieted any protest with his mouth and undressed them both quickly.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in. Ororo's movements were a little awkward at first, but she soon got the hang of it and rode him like a champion jockey.

He watched her through slit eyes as she rose and fell above him, giving him pleasure he never even imagined. His hands fell to the slight swell of her belly. She was everything he had wanted, they were everything he needed.

The desire to claim her became overwhelming. He took note of how her rhythm was starting to become erratic, she was going to cum soon. He shifted her and pulled himself to a seated position with her in his lap. He grabbed a handful of her silky white hair and twisted her head to expose her neck. He snarled and exposed his sharp canines. Blue eyes met his in a lust-filled haze and somehow she knew what he wanted. Silently she granted him permission as they both were nearing completion. As soon as he felt her body start to spasm, he clamped down on her neck, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He kept hold of her neck while he rode out his orgasm. When he was done, he loosened his hold and licked the mark he had just left.

Ororo gently turned her head to look at him, and gave him a teary smile. He cradled her gently in his arms. She was his. The Wolverine had claimed His Goddess and he would kill anyone who tried to take her or their cub from him.

Sudden coldness on his leg jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Then he broke out in laughter and cradled Ororo closer to him.

Surrounding them was a feet of fresh snow!

/

32 weeks

Today was Ororo's 16th Brithday, but instead of a sweet 16, she was having a baby shower!

The baby shower really wasn't necessary, more a formality Logan thought as he sat in the kitchen and listened to the OOOHHS and AAHHHS as gifts were opened. He had done well and had managed to furnish the baby's nursery with everything a baby would need. A small room had been built between Ororo's room and Logan's room that would be used as the baby's nursery. They both had access to the room by a connecting door.

Logan had completed most of the work himself, and when it was done he surprised Ro by taking her and Jean to an exclusive baby store and let them pick out all of the furnishings. He noticed that Ororo seemed a little uncomfortable with the prices, and was shy about showing any real interest in some things. He pulled her aside to find out why, and she admitted that although she had been saving most of her allowance to buy things for the baby, she did not have that kind of money to spend in the store. She told him that maybe it would be better if they left and went to Babies R Us or Walmart.

He looked at the disappointment on her face and gave her a smile before dropping a soft kiss on her nose. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a bank card. He then took his cell phone and called a number and punched in some numbers. Then he handed the phone to her. She took it and put it to her ear and listened to the balance in the account. Her eyes went wide with astonishment.

_**Flashback**_

_"Logan" she gasped as she continued to hold the phone to her ear…"Where did all of this come from?"_

_"I told ya Ro, cage fighting is lucrative. That aint even all tha money. Rest is in another bank. I never talked ta ya much about it cause I know ya don't like it and…"_

_Ororo jumped up on tip toe and silenced him with a kiss. She pulled back, and he could see she had tears running down her cheeks. She cried a lot these days._

_"Oh Logan. Thank you. I-I do not know what else to say…I" Logan put a finger to her lips to stop her._

_"Ya aint gotta thank me darlin. Yer and our cub deserve the best, and I'm gonna make damn sure ya get it and then some. Now stop all tha tears and go spend all this money." She smiled at him then waddled off to find Jean._

_**End of flashback**_

He had just finished remembering that day when the Professor came in.

"Logan, why aren't you with Ororo while she opens all of her gifts?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Come on now Chuck. Ya know I wasn't about ta sit there and listen ta all that girly yappin. Enough at make my ears bleed."

The Professor chuckled lightly.

" Yes, well I just poked my head in and it seems as though Ororo has exhausted herself opening all her gifts, however, I hope she has energy enough to enjoy mine." Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Logan, I know you did not think I would let this day go by without giving Ororo something special. By the way, I have something for you, also."

"Fer me? What I need a gift fer Chuck, I aint tha one havin a cub."

"Well, you may not be birthing, a child but trust me, this is something that will be invaluable for you and the baby."

Logan was more confused than ever.

"What is it?"

"Follow me and you shall find out."

Logan followed the Professors wheelchair into the lounge where the party was coming to an end.

Once they both got inside, Charles asked Logan to stand by the decorated chair Ororo was seated in.

"Ororo, Logan, I would like to say that I am very proud of how you have managed to handle this delicate situation thus far. I admit, I was hurt and disappointed when I found out you were pregnant, Ororo, but you have met your challenges admirably. Now, I have something special for both of you."

He then handed a large envelope to Logan. Logan opened the envelop and his eyes widened in shock . He looked at Chuck and then Ororo and back to the papers in his hand.

Logan spoke. "How…I don't..how did ya get this?"

Ororo could not see what Logan was looking at and was curious as to what caused such a surprise.

"Logan, what is it?" He appeared not to hear her so she looked to the Professor. He then looked to Logan who was still dazed.

"Logan, would you like me to explain?" Logan could only nod his head in response.

"Ororo, a few weeks ago, Logan came to me about something that was weighing on him heavily. You see, although you two are not married, Logan wanted the child to carry his name. He also did not have a legal name to put on the child's birth certificate. As you know, Logan has no memory of his past so he had no idea what his real name was. I knew this bothered him greatly, so I doubled my efforts to find out more about his past. Well, I was able to find out Logan's true identity. I would like to introduce Mr. James Howlett."

Ororo got up out of her chair as fast as she could and hugged Logan. He finally snapped out of his fog to hug her back. "Oh, Logan, I am soo happy for you. I know this means so much to you."

Logan buried his face into her hair and held her close. "Fer us, darlin, happy fer us. Our cub will have a legitimate last name." He could feel Ororo's hot tears on his neck.

"Chuck. I don't know how ta thank ya for this. I…" the Professor held up a hand to stop him.

"Logan, or shall I say James, no thanks is needed. Instead of leaving as we all known you were prone to do by nature, you have stayed and taken care of your family. You have made my little girl happy. That is all the thanks I need."

Ororo turned and walked to Charles and bent to kiss him. "Thank you. You do not know how much this means to us. I love you."

Charles gently took Ororo's face in his hands and caressed her silken cheeks. His eyes were glassy as he looked into the angelic face of his little girl.

"I love you too sweetheart. I would do anything for you." And she knew he meant it.

As everyone one else started gathering all of the gifts and cleaning up, Logan took Ororo upstairs to her room to go to bed. She became tired quickly these days, due to her expanding waist line and the active child inside. It seemed that as soon as Ororo would try to get some rest, that was a signal for a soccer game to start in her belly. At one point she thought she might be having twins, but to her relief found out that it was just one. Logan got her settled in bed and made sure she didn't need anything. He let her know he was going to head outside for a walk but he would be back shortly.

As he bent down to kiss her goodnight, he caught a look of sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong darlin? Ya feelin alright.?" He placed his large hand on her abdomen and started rubbing circles on it. That always comforted her.

"Yes, I guess I am just tired. Today was an eventful day." she gave him a faint smile.

He kissed her then, not sensual, but loving, and then made sure she was snug in her bed.

"Ya get some sleep while tha cub is settled down. Goodnight Ro."

"Good night…James." He turned and quirked a smile at her and then left.

Logan stayed out longer than expected. It was about 2 am when he made it back to his room. He was about to change for bed when he heard sounds coming from the nursery. He opened the door slowly and saw Ororo standing by the crib, looking down at the stuffed animals inside. She turned at the sound of the door opening and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Darlin, what's wrong? Why are ya up at this time. Ya need yer rest." Ororo just stood with her back to him.

"Ro, please…"

"I am scared." She said so softly he almost missed it.

Logan took her by the shoulders and guided her to the rocking chair by the window. He took both of her hands into his and started to rub her pulse point with his thumb.

"What are ya scared of?"

Ororo looked up at him with glassy eyes. She felt stupid. She seemed to always be crying, but she could not help the emotions that were running through her. It was like being on a rollercoaster and not being able to get off.

"The baby will be coming soon. We shall be parents and responsible for another life. What if I make a mistake and hurt the baby, or make a wrong decision. Logan, I do not think that I am ready to do this." She stated with tears running down her face.

"Baby, listen. I don't remember my parents, and tha only parenting I ever seen done was with Chuck with ya and Scott. I know we won't have all tha answers, and we may make some mistakes, but ya love this baby and I would bet my healing factor that ya would never do anything ta hurt him. Chuck, Scott and Jean are here ta help. It may be rough, but we'll make it."

She looked at him then. "And what of you Logan? Do you love this baby? You said that "I love him", but what about you?" She asked with hurt showing in her eyes.

"Ro, why would ya ask me something like that." He said with a growl.

Ororo jumped up out the seat just then, startling Logan.

"Because Logan, I should know if you love this child or if all of this is just out of obligation. I know you can be a lot of things, but you are not without honor. You would do the right thing by us regardless of your feelings. I can accept if you do not love me…"

"Ro..please.." He interrupted.

"but I do not want our child to feel he is just and obligation to you!" She was yelling now.

"Ororo, calm down. Where the hell is all this comin from? Did someone say something ta ya or something? Been watchin them talk shows I done told ya ta stay away from? Now darlin, I am goin ta be honest. I do what I want ta do. Yes, I will take care of my responsibilities, but ya two are NOT just an obligation. I don't know much about love Ro, but I know what I feel fer this baby. I can't wait fer him or her ta get here. Ta hold him and smell. I want ta protect him and keep him from harm so what happened ta me won't happen ta him. We are going ta give this baby what I can't remember and ya didn't have. A family. Now I don't know if that's love or not, but it's what I feel, it's real." He looked her in the eye and saw the softness in them. She leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"I believe that is love Logan. I am sorry for yelling and doubting you. I shall never do it again, I promise. Forgive me, please?"

"Ain't nothing ta forgive darlin. Just know I'm here fer both of ya. Now, let's get ya back ta bed." He wrapped his arm around her and walked her to her room.

"Logan, please stay with me tonight. I do not wish to be alone." She asked.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Ro, ya know that's against Chuck's rules. He might mind-fuck me if he catches us sleeping tagether."

Ororo looked at him pleading.

"Please Logan. If he finds out I will let him know it is I who asked you to stay to offer comfort. I have not been sleeping well and would like for you to stay with me. It may help."

He didn't think there was human or mutant alive strong enough to say no to her. He relented against better judgment and lead her to her room. Once he got her settled down, he slid in beside her and reached over to gather her in his arms. He heard her sigh in pleasure and soon he heard her soft even breaths indicating she was asleep. Logan looked out of her open skyline to the stars and thanked whatever heavenly being was responsible for the beautiful goddess in his arms. He then thought of a small child with long white hair and blue eyes, laughing and playing by their lake, as he drifted off to sleep.

/

35 weeks

It was summer time. Most of the kids had left the mansion to go home for the summer or went on vacation. The few that were left made a point to have breakfast together every morning. Logan, Scott and Jean had all graduated the month before, and Jean was reluctantly winding down her time at the mansion. By the end of August, Jean would be moving into an apartment close to the university, but would come back on the weekends. This was the first time the three of them would be separated and it weighed heavily on all of them. Scott had been officially appointed to head of the X-Men. Ororo would officially become second in command when she was ready. Logan was also an official X-Man. He was also appointed as the gym and self-defense teacher and helped with danger room sessions. Ororo had successfully finished her sophomore year of high school, which was not easy. With morning sickness, fatigue, mood swing, and the ever growing body, she was thankful for the break from school work in order to concentrate on the impending arrival of their baby. Thankfully she only had 5 weeks to go, but this seemed to be the longest 5 weeks ever. She could not wait to pop the kid out!

Everyone except Ororo was down to breakfast that morning. Logan let her sleep since it was rare for her to enjoy any peaceful sleep. It was hard for her to get comfortable these days. He set her some food aside for when she woke up.

As the students and faculty were talking, Logan glanced at the window and noticed that it was getting awfully dark outside. Just then a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by lightning. "Ro!" He shouted before leaping out of his seat and heading for her loft room. Jean, Scott and Hank ran behind him fearing the worse.

Logan bounded up the steps taking two at a time and the threw open her bedroom door. There on the bed was a sweaty Ororo, curled in a ball grasping her belly. Logan ran to her side and moved her sweaty hair from her face.

"Ro, darlin, can ya hear me? Ro…RO!"

Ororo screamed out, grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard he heard bones crack. He grit his teeth against the pain until she loosened her hold a bit. By this time the others had made it to her room.

"Logan, I think the baby is coming. It hurts so bad. You have to make it stop, it's too early." She said almost out of breath.

Before he could respond, Logan felt a large hand on his shoulder. It was Hank.

"My young friend, please let me take a look at her so that I may assess the situation."

After a quick exam, Hank turned to Logan with worried eyes. "Logan, Ororo is having contractions, but her water has not broken. I may be able to stop them, but I must get her to the med lab now." He turned back towards Ororo and gently gathered her into his strong arms and started towards the door with the others right behind him.

Just as Hank went to place Ororo on a bed in the lab, he felt warm water splash around his ankles. Her water had broken.

Ororo looked up at the blue doctor with panic in her eyes. "Dr. McCoy, what was that?" Hank looked down at her scared face.

"My dear, your water has broken, you are in labor child."

Logan heard that and joined in on the panic. "How tha hell can she be in labor! She's got at least a month left ta go. Can ya stop it? What's gonna happen ta Ro and the baby? What the hell are ya waitin fer? Do something!"

Just then the Professor spoke up behind Logan having made his way down to medical.

"Logan! You must calm down. Hank is a very good doctor and will do all he can to help Ororo and the child, but you must control yourself." Then he lowered his voice.

"Ororo is very scared right now. I know you are too, but she needs you to be strong for her now. The child is developed enough that if delivery is necessary he will survive. Now go, and be with her."

Logan met Charles eyes and nodded his head. Chuck was right, Ro and their baby needed him. He had been there for them through this whole ordeal and he was not going to fall apart now. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and turned back to Ororo.

When he reached her bed, she was curled into a ball against the pain. Her face was contorted and she was sweating heavily. Jean was gently trying to coax Ororo to lay on her back and place her legs in the stirrups, but she was having none of that. Ororo was terrified. Not only was the pain inhumane, but she felt the baby needed more time. She felt by keeping her legs closed, that would keep the baby in. Oh boy, was she mistaken, because the next wave of pain hit like a freight train.

"OOOOHHHH GODDESS! HELP ME PLEEEEASE. GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT NOW! LOGAN, I THINK I AM DYING, I AM GOING TO DIE. JEAN, SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT, THE PAIN IS UNGODLY.!"

Ororo's screaming was making Logan's ears bleed. The scents she was giving off were making him antsy. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He reached out and moved her damp hair out of her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He clapsed her hand in his to let her know he was by her side, he was not leaving her.

He turned towards Jean, who was securing Ororo's legs in the stirrups. "Dammit, Jeannie, can't ya give her something. She's in agony here."

Jean looked sympathetically to Logan and then walked over to try to soothe Ororo.

"Logan, it is best to try to do this without drugs. The baby is early and we do not have time to determine how well developed the lungs and heart are. Medication could have a negative effect on the baby. I'm sorry." She said as she continued soothe Ororo.

Just then, the mansion was deafened by thunder so great it shook the walls. Ororo arched her back like a bow and released a blood curdling scream. Logan grit his teeth against the feeling of the bones in his hand breaking again.

The contraction seemed to last forever, but after about 40 seconds the pain seemed to be subsiding because Ororo had lowered herself back onto the bed. There was sweat dripping down her brow and her breathing was ragged. Jean handed Logan a damp cloth the wipe her face with.

"Ro, ya doin just fine darlin. I know it's hurtin ya and I can't do nothing ta help that, but just think about tha baby. He will be here soon. We will finally get ta meet him and do all the things wit him that we talked about. We are gonna be a family. Hang in there darlin."

Ororo met his eyes, but was too tired to respond. She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes.

All they could do now is wait.

3 Hours Later

Jean was exhausted as she made her way to the doors that led to the hallway. It had been a hellish few hours trying to help Ororo through her labor. Not only did she think she was permanently scarred for life (she was seriously considering getting Hank to sew her knees together to prevent her from EVER having sex again) but she was questioning if she had what it took to be a doctor. She had only assited Hank and it was exhausting. Was it worth it to be a doctor? But as the door opened and she met the expectant gazes of her friends and family, she took a moment to witness the new family inside. She smiled and thought to herself, yes, it was worth every minute.

Back inside the lab, Hank had just finished working on Ororo and found that her and the baby were just fine. He watched the new family and wished he had a camera.

Logan stood at the head of Ororo's bed examining the golden brown baby nestled in her arms. He leaned down to take in his scent. He smelled like both of his parents…a bit of wilderness and musk along with sandalwood. Just then the little boy opened his eyes and he saw that they were cerulean just like his mother.

Ororo smiled as she took in all the features of her son. He was beautiful and healthy. She could not believe that this little baby caused her so much pain. Looking down into his blue eyes she determined it was worth every minute. He grasped her finger and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. She looked up at Logan who was still studying his son.

"He looks like you Logan." Ororo said with a proud smile.

Logan gave a snort and smiled. "I guess he does. Well except fer the eyes, skin color. That's yer contribution. What I can't figure out is why his hair is so light, almost blond."

Hank was about to answer Logan when Ororo spoke up.

"I swear by the Goddess Logan, I have never taken another to bed but you…"

Logan looked at her surprised at her outburst. Did she think he was accusing her of being unfaithful? He opened his mouth to tell her she misunderstood, but she continued on.

"He is your son, Logan. Please…do not ask me go on that show. I shall not go Logan, please." She pleaded as tears ran down her face.

Logan put a calming hand on her shoulder. He didn't have a clue as to what she was rambling about. He just chalked it up to her being a little delirius after all that pain.

"Ro, I wasn't sayin he wasn't my son. I was just wonderin why his hair is so light. I trust ya more than I trust myself, I know ya not the type ta go messin around wit anybody….and what show ya thought I was gonna take ya on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ororo closed her eyes to calm herself and the looked at him. She felt pretty embarrassed right now.

"That ridiculous show Rogue and Kitty watch in the afternoon. The one with all the loose girls who are not sure who fathered their child. I believe it is called Maury."

Logan had to laugh out loud at that one. He knew exactly what show that was. Ororo could be so clueless sometimes it was downright cute. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Never darlin. I know he's mine. He smells like us. And even if I couldn't smell him, I would never doubt anything ya tell me."

Then he said the words that he had struggled to say for so long.

"I …love ya." He was looking right at her. Ororo thought she was hearing things. Her eyes began to tear up…again.

"What did you just say?" She whispered.

"I said I. Love. YA." He smiled at her stunned expression.

Ororo broke out into a beautiful smile and leaned up to capture his lips. "I love you also James. I always will."

Just then the doors to the lab opened and the Professor came in, followed by Scott and Jean. They all made their way to Ororo's bedside. The Professor spoke first.

"Congratulations to you both. How are you feeling my dear." He asked leaning in to kiss Ororo.

"I am well father. Here, meet your grandson." Charles reached up to take the baby into his arms.

He studied the child intently, delighting in the feel of the child in his arms. His disappointment of the whole situation was quickly forgotten when he looked into the eyes of his grandchild. He looked up to find Ororo waiting for his assessment of the child. He smiled brightly at her.

"He is beautiful my dear. Have you named him yet?"

Ororo turned to look at Logan, who shrugged his shoulder, and then turned back to Charles.

"Logan wanted me to name him. His name shall be Xavier James Howlett." Both looked at Ororo in surprise, honored that the child would carry their names.

Charles blinked as one tear escaped down his cheek. "Thank you child. I am honored that he will carry my name. It is fitting, I suppose, since he will also be my heir." He smiled lovingly at her.

Ororo turned to Logan to see his reaction. He appeared conflicted, but she did not know why.

"Logan. Logan, do you not like the name?" She was worried he would be offended that his name was not first.

Logan looked at her and saw the doubt in her eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Naw darlin, it's a nice name. It's just..well..ya sure ya want to use my name? I mean…I don't know nothing about my past. He will be carryin a name I can't tell him nothing about. Just don't seem right Ro." He turned away not wanting her to see how much this really upset him.

Ororo reached towards his chin to turn his head to look at her. She saw the pain in his eyes.

"James, you may not know anything about your past, and you may never know. I do not know what kind of man you were before you came here, however, I know the James who is standing beside me right now. You were used to being alone and running off whenever things started getting too much for you. You engaged in risky behaviors and did not have much hope for the future because you had lost your past. When you found out I was pregnant, I do not think their were many here who thought you would stay, but you did. You could have allowed my father to take care of us and provide everything we would need for Jamie, but you did not. You could have let your studies go to find work, but you did not. You did what any honorable man would do. You finished your studies, worked part-time at the school as well as side jobs in the city so that you could provide for us. You stood by my side for check-ups and ran out at odd hours if I had the slightest desire for something to eat. You held my hair when I was sick, you told me I was beautiful when I could no longer see my feet. You would hold me at night and listen to my fears and dry my tears and let me know that all would be well. Logan, it matters not to me or to Jamie who you were before. What matters is who you are now. He is the man I named Jamie for. We love you. You are everything to us." She smiled at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Logan leaned down and nuzzled against her. He thought just then he must have done something right in his miserable life to deserve her. She was more than he could ask for, surely more than he would ever deserved. He glanced over at his son…HIS SON , who was resting peacefully in Charles arms. Yes, THEY were more than he deserved, but they belonged to him, and god have mercy on any soul who dared try to take them from him.

Just then Scott and Jean walked over and stood behind the professor, staring lovingly at the sleeping babe.

He was a handsome little guy, even if he did look like his dad, Scott thought. He smiled and shook his head at that. Things had worked out better than he had ever imagined and he couldn't be happier.

"You did good sis. He's beautiful. I wonder where he gets the hair from?" Scott teased.

Ororo was about to open her mouth but Hank spoke up.

"Oh yes, I was going to address that earlier Ororo, before you broke out into near hysterics." He said with a teasing smirk. Ororo crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, I believe the child's hair is a result of the combination of genes from both parents. Ororo's hair is pure white, while Logan's is nearly black. Instead of the child having black or white hair, he has a combination resulting in a lighter hair color."

That seemed to be a plausible explanation for all the adults in the room. Just then Jamie started to stir, so Charles handed him back to Ororo. Logan again leaned down to examine is son and take in his scent. As he pulled back, he had an amused smile on his face. Jamie's nose was wiggling as if taking in the scents of the room. Ororo and the others saw it also and began to laugh.

Logan smiled at Ororo and then looked back his son.

This was just the beginning.

/

Epilogue

Logan stood by a tree away from the party. He had sensitive ears and sometimes he just needed to get away from the noise, but he could still see everything going on. Today the party was for his son, well his eldest son. He just graduated high school and Charles being the proud Papa must have invited every person (mutant and human) he had ever come in contact with. Jamie was enjoying being the center of attention. As long as he was happy, Logan was happy.

He watched as his son received a hug from his Uncle Scott and a kiss from Aunt Jeannie. He remembered the day Scott tried to kill him when he found out Ro was pregnant, but after Jamie was born, Scott was the best uncle a kid could ask for. He was even tolerant of Logan for Jamie's sake…and of course Logan returned the favor.

About 9 months after Jamie was born, a pale and sickly looking Jean Grey showed up at their bedroom door. Ororo ushered her in and asked her what had happened. Jean just burst out into tears and fell into Ororo's arms. Logan gathered up the baby so the ladies could have some privacy. Jean had discovered she was pregnant, and was terrified to tell Scott because of how he reacted when Ororo was pregnant. She told Ororo that they had been using protection, but it had failed, and now she was going to have a baby. Just then, Scott knocked om the door and walked into the room. Logan had run into Scott in the hall and told him Jean was in the room with Ro. A few minutes later Ro came into the rec room where he was playing with Jamie looking a little scared. Next he knew he heard Scott yelling and Jean crying. Needless to say Scott was shocked by her news and had gone so far as accused her of being unfaithful. Jean left after that, hurt that the man she loved would accuse her of such a thing. After about a week, Ororo had managed to chastise him and bring him to his senses. He tried to call Jean for a week after that, but she would not answer her phone. Finally, he took one of the jeeps, along with Logan and Ororo and went to the school Jean was attending. What they found in her apartment was a very weak Jean who was plagued with severe morning sickness. Scott swiftly gathered her up and returned back to the mansion, where Hank administered IV meds and treated Jean for dehydration. Thankfully Scott and Jean were able to work things out and reconciled. 6 ½ months later, Jean gave birth to twin boys, Ethan Scott and Nathan Gene Summers. They looked just like their father, but Nathan had his mother's personality. Ethan was his father's clone. Scott had, in Logan's mind, broke off a piece of the stick in his ass and handed it to his son for safe keeping. It was no wonder why Jamie and Ethan seemed to argue constantly. That did not stop Logan for being their for Ethan, just as much as he was there for Jamie and Nathan.

More kids followed for both couples over the years.

For Ororo's 18th birthday, Logan took her out on the town to celebrate. He leaned against the tree, seeing her as she was that night. God she was soo hot. She was wearing this dress that he just knew had to be illegal in at least 48 states. Although she had lost all of her baby weight, her body had changed. She was built like a shit-brick house. Her breast were larger, her hips were wider, and that ass of hers looked like two ripe apples. He was drooling like Pavlov's dog. Which is how they ended up with a hotel room that night, and also how 2 months later they discovered she was once again pregnant. Logan did the right thing and asked Charles for her hand in marriage, which of course he gave his blessing. They were married in an intimate midnight wedding by the lake where they fell in...lust!

Once again, Ororo birthed a little boy whom Logan named Elijah Munroe Howlett. He was a mixture of both parents. He had Ororo's eyes and mouth, Logan's chin and nose, and of course, light hair. They learned from Jamie that it would get darker, settling on a golden bronze color and he sported the same golden brown skin color of his brother.

When Jamie was six and Eli almost 4, both Ororo and Jean learned they were pregnant at the same time. Jean and Scott's twins had just turned 5 and things were getting a little chaotic, especially since Jamie's mutant abilities were starting to manifest. After coming down with what his parents thought was the flu, Jamie's claws popped out in the bathtub. He stabbed himself, but immediately began to heal. More recently, when angered, his eyes began to crackle with electricity, but he had yet to show any signs of weather manipulation.

At the time, Logan could see where the stress of being a wife, young mother of two (soon to be three), and co-leader of the X-Men, were wearing on her. He did the best he could with taking the kids off her hands and entertaining them during her down time so she could get some rest.

Ororo and Jean delivered within weeks of each other, with Jean being first. Scott beamed brightly as he introduced the latest addition, Alexandra Elese Summers. She was the spitting image of her mother, a red hair, green eyed beauty.

Ororo followed about 3 weeks later with her own new addition. Logan smiled with pride as his daughter, Genevieve N'Dare Howlett, was passed around. She was also the spitting image of her mother, except of course for the hair and complexion. It appeared she would follow in the footsteps of her brothers with a mop of unruly golden curls.

Now, Logan stood off watching all the children.

Xavier his eldest, was now 18 and planning for a career (to his mothers dismay) in MMA. He stood about 6'2 and was all muscle, just like his father. His hair was golden bronze with natural light highlights and darker hair mixed in. He liked to keep it long and it was very curly. To please his mother, he slicked it back the best he could into a ponytail that ended mid back. He was a good-looking kid, a regular chick magnet. He even caught the eye of his "cousin" Rachel, but Logan knew it was a harmless crush. Logan began teaching all forms of martial arts to his children at a young age. Jamie, being most like his father, excelled in all fighting styles. He had the same heightened senses, healing factor, and claws, just like his father. He did not posses the gift of weather manipulation like his mother, but he could control lightning. It had taken Ororo a long time to teach little Jamie not to electrocute his playmates when he became angry, which was often. He unfortunately inherited his father's temper. He went by the code name "Wolf".

Talking with him were his cousins and brother.

Elijah was just as tall as his brother, but not as muscular. His hair was the same color as Jamie, but his curls not as tight or unruly. He preferred a shorter cut, and never really let his hair grow beyond his shoulders. He inherited his father's healing factor and heightened senses, but not the bony claws. He had some of Ororo's abilities also. He could conjure up tornado's and hurricanes, and also control lightning. It was not as much a problem with Eli as with Jamie. Eli was more like his mother, calm. He rarely got upset and did not like confrontation. Not that Eli could not be dangerous. He held his emotions in a lot, so when they finally came out? There were a few occasions where Ororo had to actually battle against elements her own son created! She bestowed upon him the codename "Chameleon".

Ethan and Nathan were also standing there. The 17 year olds looked exactly alike. They were about 6'3 and slim but muscular like Scott. They had the same brown hair and strong jaw. The only way you could tell the difference is Ethan's eyes had taken on an eerie red tint when he was about 10, while Nathan's eyes stayed blue. They inherited both of their parents mutations, just not as strong. Because of the telekinesis they were able to hold back the red beams from shooting out of their eyes. Scott was happy his sons would not have to go the rest of their lives with their eyes shielded. He worried when Ethan's eyes changed, but was relieved that he still had control. They both planned to become X-Men when they graduated high school, but Nathan also wanted to follow in his mom's footsteps and become a Doctor. Ethan's codename was "Balefire", and Nathan was"Shocker".

Logan's ears then picked up the child like giggling of two young girls. Sitting together under a nearby tree were 12 year old Alexandra and Genevieve.

He smiled when he thought about his little girl. His "Nina" was a daddy's girl, no doubt about it. She was going to be petite like her mother, whom she looked like. A mini weather goddess the kids called her. She stood maybe 4'6, and couldn't weigh more than 70 pounds Logan thought. Her hair was the same color and texture as her brothers, but she wanted to see how her hair would look straight, so Ro and Jean took the girls to the hair salon. Her hair fell almost to her waist, just like her mother. She was starting to display some of her mutant abilities, none of which belonged to Logan. She appeared only to inherit Ororo's mutation, much to Ororo's dismay. She displayed some healing ability, but nothing close to what her brothers had. Nina had inherited her father's temper, which was quite dangerous because of her weather warping abilities. It was taking her longer to control her emotions, and The Professor had discussed with them about maybe suppressing some of her power until she learned more control. Logan was totally against it, but Ororo knew how dangerous her powers could be and told her husband they should consider it for their daughters sake. She was still young, but desired to follow her mother and become a leader of the X-Men. Her codenam was "Rayne".

Alexl sported the same girl next door look as her mother. Same long red hair and green eyes. She was taller than Genevieve, standing about 4'10 and around 80 pounds. She and his Nina were best friends. Alex was shy and mild mannered, and Nina helped break her out of her shell. Alex was able to calm Nina down when she would get upset. Alex showed no signs of having any of Scott's mutation, but she was definitely a telepath and had a small display of telekinesis. He cared for all of the Summers children, but Alex held a special place in his heart. She called him Uncle James, instead of Logan, and she always defended him to the other students when they would complain about how hard he was on them during class. She favored the codename "Jade".

He was lost in his musings when suddenly he smelled HER. Her scent was just as intoxicating as she was. He felt her smalls hands settle on his shoulder and her hair drape around him as she leaned in close to whisper in his ears.

"You are missing out on our son's party, my love." She said in a husky, sexy voice. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He was instantly erect just from hearing her voice. It was like liquid sex. To hell with Viagra, he could just sell audio tapes of this woman's voice and it would surely cure what ails you. No prescription needed, no side effects.

Ororo made her way around to his front and settled on his lap. She gasped as she felt his hardness against her bottom. Logan groaned and looked at her through lowered lids. She was just as beautiful today as she was 18 years ago. Time had been good to her…both of them really. She had just turned 31 but had the same face and body she did at 20, even after 3 kids. The only thing she changed was her hair. She had gotten it cut short when she went to the salon with the girls. It was in short layers in the back, with really long bangs in the front that were sexily swept over her right eye. He thought she was beautiful before, but with her new hair his Ro was downright sexy. As soon as she walked into their bedroom with that new do, he locked the door and took her fast and fierce right up against the door. He was so into it, he forgot the kids were still in the other rooms. While Jamie thought it was hilarious and cheered his dad on, Eli was thoroughly disgusted and Nina wondered how much therapy she was going to need. Nina left to go stay with Alex, and Jamie and Eli followed staying with the twins. Good thing too, cause they went at it all night long. Poor Ro could barely move the next day, but she wore that stupid grin for the next 24 hours!

Now he looked at her, noticing she was waiting for him to say something.

"I can still see tha party darlin, just thinking about tha kids, how grown up they are. Jamie will be leaving soon, and Eli ain't far behind."

Ororo closed her eyes at that, and a single salty tear made its way down her face. He took his thumb and wiped it away. He knew this was hard for her. He had been smelling the sorrow on her for days anytime someone mentioned her little guy leaving. She was brave though, and did not want to damper her baby's excitement by letting him see her sad. She would miss him terribly, but it was time to let him go.

"Ro, we did a good job wit him. Yer a great mother Ro and ya done yer part. Now he has ta go do his. He has ta make a life fer himself outside of these walls. He ain't gonna be gone forever Ro. He'll come back ta us. He loves ya darlin, ya know that fer sure. Look at him. He's happy. Let's try to be happy fer him."

Ororo looked over at her handsome son, seeing him in her minds eye at different stages in his life. The first time he said "mama". His first steps. The first time she took him to ride the winds with her. She could still here his squeals of delight as he tried to reach up and grab the stars out of the sky. How she would always find him in his Papa's office, sitting in his lap, listening to stories about the X-Men. She remembered how when he turned 11, he thought it was un-cool for his mommy to tuck him in, but once his brother and sister were asleep, he would slip out of the bed, sneak into her bedroom, and kiss her goodnight. The first time he had his little heart broken by a young lady. Looking out the window as Logan taught him how to ride his first bike.

Then a motorcycle...

and finally a car.

Jamie looked at her then, and his smile turned into a frown as he saw the tears running down his mommy's face. No one knew that when it was just the two of them, he still called her mommy. He knew she was sad that he was leaving and he was going to put it off for a year to stay with her. But when his dad found out, he told him it was like trying to take a band aid off slow.

"_Ya just gonna make it harder on her tha longer ya stay boy." Logan said to his son. "Might as well go ahead and stick wit yer plans. Yer momma is strong. She'll be sad fer awhile, but she'll be alright. Ya can't live yer life fer her or anybody else. Make something fer yerself boy..and we'll be here waitin when yer get back."_

Jamie thought about that conversation as he excused himself and made his way over to his parents. When he reached them he squatted down to speak to his mom.

Ororo looked at her son and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She loved him so and it was breaking her heart to let him go, but she knew her husband was right. He wrapped his long arms around his little mommy and held her close.

"What's wrong mommy?" He whispered softly in her ear. Ororo's face lit up and she laughed at the sound of her big strong son calling her mommy.

"Nothing, child. I am fine, do not worry about me. I am so very proud of you my son. We both are, do not ever forget that."

James smiled brightly at his mother and then stood up bringing her with him. He wrapped himself in the comfort of her small, yet strong body, just like he did as a little boy.

"I love you mommy." Jamie said with tears in his voice.

"I know you do, son, I know."

Logan now stood behind his son, patting him on the shoulder. Jamie turned to look at his father. He was so honored to call this man dad. He loved and admired his dad and hoped he would grow to become half the man he was.

Jamie removed one of his arms from his mother and reached out for his dad. Logan was not one to show affection (except for Ro of course), but after hesitating for a moment, he found himself embracing his son.

"I love you too Pop."

Logan pulled away a little and ruffled his sons hair a bit. "Yeah, me too son…me too."

Just then Logan felt a set of tiny arms around his waist, and another strong arm around his shoulder. He knew who it was by smell, Nina and Eli. He reached down and picked up his Nina as the family came together for a group hug. The rest of the mansion looked on as the family shared this moment together. This would be the last time they would all be together for awhile.

Logan looked towards the sky and sent up a silent thanks to whatever higher being had caused Charles Xavier to find him and bring him to the institute. He didn't get everything he wanted, but received everything he needed.

Stability

Peace

Acceptance

Family

Love

Home

He looked over at his love as she smothered her babies with kisses.

She was his beginning and his end, and she had blessed him with his three kids who completed him.

He turned to Ororo and smoothed her bangs out of her eye. He leaned in and gave her a soft sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked him with a smile.

He smiled right back at her and summed it up in two words….

"Thank You."

The End


End file.
